Cavencat
by Animation Adventures
Summary: Set after "The Little Engine That Couldn't". Following their crash into the lake, Cavendish and Dakota prepare to report to their superior. The only problem is Dakota insists on keeping the cat that resembles Cavendish. Cavendish doesn't want to keep the cat. Will Cavendish get his way, or will Dakota's persistence win?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Milo Murphy's Law, or anything associated with it. It belongs to Disney. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

"That went well."

Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota exited the pond they had crashed into, and made their way back to the street. That had been the last place they saw Milo.

Cavendish turned to his partner. "Just how did that go remotely well? We lost the pistachios we were assigned to protect, and that boy ruined everything once again."

"So what if we lost the pistachios? I get they're our mission and all, but what we did after losing them was fun," Dakota reasoned.

"Fun?"

"Yeah," Dakota affirmed, "we got to ride an old fire truck, and we got to watch that Milo kid save a bunch of cats."

The taller of the two raised an eyebrow. "You call that ludicrous joyride, which ended up with us in a pond might I add, fun?"

"Yeah."

Cavendish felt a headache forming. Incredulous, but somehow expecting the answer from his partner, he pinched the bridge of his nose where his glasses rested. "Let's just head back to our quarters, and report to Mr.-" He paused. "Dakota, what're you hiding?"

Dakota stared back obliviously. "What am I hiding where?"

"Your jacket!" Cavendish pointed with a thrust of his index finger at Dakota's slightly bulgy tracksuit. "You're hiding something in your jacket!"

His partner glanced down at his jacket. "What? Oh, that." Lowering the zipper of his jacket a little, he reached inside, and pulled out the gray cat from before. "It's just Cavencat."

"Why was that feline in your jacket?!"

"I thought we could keep him."

The answer prompted more incredulity from Cavendish. "What in the name of time travel would prompt you to keep that thing?"

"He's not a thing, and he has a name- Cavencat." Dakota answered, petting the feline's back.

"Caven-? Why is it named after me?!"

Dakota pleaded, "Come on! It's a good one. He looks just like you. Cavendish, Cavencat, it makes sense."

Cavendish put his hands on his hips. "I thought I made it clear that thing does not look like me!"

The cat, dubbed Cavencat by Dakota, mimicked Balthazar's posture while talking in cat noises.

Vinnie laughed at the cat's antics. "He totally does. Look, he's got your posture and everything."

"We are not keeping it," Balthazar refused, crossing his arms.

"Well, why not?"

"We cannot keep it because we are time travelers. We have missions to accomplish, and we most likely would not be able to get them done with that feline scurrying around our feet."

Dakota felt the need to point out, "We protect pistachios. I think we can take care of a cat, and protect pistachios at the same time."

Cavendish rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, because we've done so well at that so far."

"Hey, if we had Cavencat with us, we'd have a third set of eyes on the pistachios. Not to mention, that Milo kid has a dog, I think. Maybe if we had an animal sidekick like he does, maybe we'd have better luck. Ow!" Dakota recoiled at Cavencat's light nip at his hand. "What'd I say?"

"I think he took offense to being called an animal sidekick. Either way," Cavendish said, "we are not keeping him."

Dakota pointed at Cavendish victoriously. "You called him, a 'he' and then a 'him'. He's growing on you."

Balthazar stared at his partner as if he was insane. "What? No, no, he- it- is not growing on me."

"Oh, he definitely is. Admit it."

"I will not. I do not like that cat, and we are not keeping him- it- with us," Cavendish declared, turning away from Vinnie. "Besides, I doubt the organization's rules would allow us to keep him, being a denizen of this time period. We can't just take a human or animal from its time period, and take it time-traveling with us. Who knows what could happen?"

"Check the rules," Vinnie told him.

"What?"

"Check the rules," Vinnie repeated, allowing Cavencat to scamper up onto his shoulder. "See if they have a rule on keeping pets with us."

The taller partner huffed, reaching into his jacket for a handbook. "Fine, let's see here…" He mumbled as he flipped through the handbook's contents for the appropriate section and rules.

"Anything?" Dakota attempted to peek at the book.

"Not a single one." Cavendish grumbled, snapping the book shut. "Which, when you think about it, is a flaw to the handbook."

"I dunno. What if it's for their own good, human or animal?" Dakota remarked with a smirk. "Not a rule in there, huh?"

"Apparently not, and even so, we are not keeping him. End of story."

Dakota groaned at his partner's inability to give in. "Come on. If we found, say, a dog that looked and acted like me, you'd snatch it up in two seconds."

Balthazar scoffed. "I would most certainly not. I can only handle one of you. Two would be a nightmare."

"Nah, it'd be a party." The shorter partner sighed after a moment of silence. "Look, you don't have to help take care of Cavencat. I found him, and I like him so I'll take care of him by myself if you don't want to help." Making an example of himself, he reached up, and scratched the cat's back.

Cavencat, for all of his Cavendish-copying stuffiness, eased into the scratch, and rubbed himself up against Dakota's head.

"Even if we are time travelers, we're probably not going to find another cat like him," Dakota continued to argue. "Since he's so cool, I just wanna scoop him up while we've got the chance."

Cavendish looked over at Dakota during his last attempt at reasoning, and watched as his partner contently petted the animal that resembled himself.

Though it was hard for him to admit, the cat did resemble himself quite a bit. The cat also admittedly was spot-on with mimicking him. What were the odds of someone finding an animal that looked like them? He knew it was common for pet owners to have their pet resemble them after the fact, but never before then. His partner had a point about those odds.

He could also tell Dakota wouldn't shut up about it if he were to say no. Dakota did have a tendency to get fixated on things, like his eagerness to go to the zoo, or his bizarre fascination with breakfast burritos.

"Fine," he agreed at last, "we'll keep him for a trial period, and see how it goes. If it all goes well, he can stay. If it does not, we'll bring him back here, or drop him off at the pet shelter in our time. I'll warn you ahead of time that I will not be cleaning any litter boxes, though."

Dakota pumped his free fist. "Yes! You hear that, Cavencat? You're a time traveler now."

Cavendish sighed wearily. "Is it too much to ask for you to change the name?"

"Nope, it's sticking." Whether he was ignorant to Cavendish's distaste for their new cat's name, Dakota took to giving the feline more affection as a celebration, holding him in his arms.

"Let's just go and make our mission report." Cavendish took out a device, intending to find one of the organization's many communication hubs in the time period.

"Hey, get back here with those sausages!" A voice called out.

The two time travelers looked up the street they were on, and witnessed a butcher chasing a dog down their way. The dog grasped a string of sausages in its mouth.

Cavendish felt his mouth drop open.

The dog had brown fur, like Dakota's hair. The dog seemed to have a gold collar around its neck, like Dakota's chain. The dog clearly had an obsession with food, like Dakota.

If Cavencat was a spitting image of Cavendish, this dog was a spitting image of Dakota.

Didn't Dakota just make a comment a few minutes ago about a dog looking like him?

Oh boy, he could just see Dakota's name for the dog now.

Dakodog? Dogkota?

The dog ran past them, and the butcher followed shortly after.

The two time travelers watched the chase for a few moments more, and then they looked at each other.

A slight smirk found its way on Dakota's face. This was followed by a frown on Cavendish's.

"Not one word," Balthazar muttered just loud enough for Vinnie to hear.


End file.
